Bastardo !
by YumeNoYosei
Summary: Espagne ne s'intéresse plus à Romano... Que vas-t'il se passer entre eux ? Vous le saurez si vous lisez ! Résumé nul... TT Première fic' postée... J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Soyez gentil quand même ... Andiamo ! :)


Coucou ! Bon voilà ma première Fanfic' que je poste, c'est pas la première que j'écris… J'ai dû laisser quelques fautes donc si vous en voyiez, prévenez moi j'vais essayer d'arranger ça…

Je pense mettre T comme rating car il y a des insultes ect… On est jamais trop prudent !

Hetalia n'est pas à moi, sinon on verrait Prusse plus souvent et plein de sous-entendus Yaoi donc bon… Est-ce vraiment une bonne chose ?

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise !

Bastardo !

Romano alias Lovino Vargas se trouvait en ce moment même devant la télé, dans le noir, ses fesses posées sur le canapé moelleux du salon de son ancien tuteur. Il mangeait les quelques tomates qu'il avait trouvé dans la cuisine tout en boudant. Il zappait les chaînes en soupirant, emmitouflé dans une épaisse couverture qui sentait bon son ami espagnol.

Il laissa son regard divaguer sur l'horloge sur le mur à sa droite, quand vit l'heure tardive il soupira une nouvelle fois, où pouvait bien se trouver ce _bastardo _de malheur ! Il jeta la télécommande à côté de lui et croisa les bras, appuyant son dos contre le dossier du fauteuil. Il regarda ses jambes croisées et gonfla ses joues.

Depuis quelque temps, la nation Espagnole ne le calculé plus du tout... Il rentrait tard dans la nuit et rarement seul... Il était toujours accompagné d'une jolie femme aussi mince qu'une frite avec deux pastèques au niveau de la poitrine sans parler de ses deux ballons au niveau de ses fesses... Romano venait même à baliser le matin quand il devait descendre dans la cuisine et voir une nouvelle femme, une chemise d'Antonio sur le dos.

Il comprenait que son ancien tuteur ait besoin de compagnie, il le lui avait empêché quand il était plus jeune, ne le laissant jamais sortir sans qu'il soit avec lui... Comment voulez-vous draguer en paix quand un mioche sans aucun respect pour autrui vous colle aux fesses ?

Romano, en pensant à tout ça il sentit une colère lui broyer les entrailles, il donna un coup de pied dans le canapé qui ne lui avait rien fait. Pourtant, le brun lui souffrait ... L'ignorance qu'il recevait depuis plusieurs mois de la part de l'espagnol l'affecté beaucoup, trop même...

Il était seul depuis, refusant d'en parler à qui que ce soit, même à son frère. Les seuls qui étaient à la limite d'être au courant étaient Prusse et France qui sortaient beaucoup Espagne... Et encore. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Antonio se comportait à peu près normalement avec lui quand ils avaient un meeting ou une réunion avec d'autre nation. Il enleva la couverture de sur ses épaules, l'odeur trop floral commençait à l'écoeurer et en plus il avait chaud.

Il était en colère, vraiment très en colère. Comment l'espagnol pouvait dormir sur ses deux oreilles ? Il était au courant de toute la souffrance qu'il lui provoquait à se comporter comme un Don Juan ? Même Francis s'était rangé quand il avait officialisé sa relation avec Angleterre... Bon, leur cas était différent, Antonio et lui n'étaient pas en couple... Mais bon, ils avaient quand même vécus ensemble pendant des siècles ! Comment pouvait-il l'ignorer ainsi ?

L'anglais et le français continuaient à être très proches de leur colonie, eux ! Antonio le prenait simplement pour un fantôme ou quoi ? Pourtant si il le dérangeait autant, il n'avait qu'à pas accepté que l'italien reste vivre chez lui !

Lovino sentit les larmes s'incrustaient aux coins de ses yeux. Ah non ! Hors de question qu'il pleure comme une nana dans les séries télévisées ! Il n'était pas si désespéré tout de même ! Ce putain de connard allé payer cher toute cette souffrance...

Il était fatigué et maintenant il avait froid. Il s'allongea sur le large canapé, remontant la couverture qui puait sur lui, il n'avait que ça et il avait la flemme d'aller dans sa chambre. Puis de toute façon, le son de la télé le berçait. Il s'endormit, priant secrètement pour que cette nuit-là, l'espagnol rentre seul et pas trop bourré...

Plus tard dans la nuit

Plus tard dans la nuit, une porte claqua et des rires s'élevèrent de l'entrée, réveillant Romano qui était en train de cauchemarder sur un France à gros nichons à poil avec Espagne dans un lit de tomate.

Il leva la tête doucement, éteignant en vitesse la télé. Il entendit plusieurs bruits dégoutants, comme des bruits de baiser bien baveux et des vêtements qui se froissés. Il en était sûr, l'espagnol n'était pas revenu seul, et vu les rires peu discrets c'était encore une pimbêche qu'il avait ramené... Affligeant.

Quand il entendit des pas peu sur s'approché il fit mine de se rendormir, il ne voulait pas vraiment voir le regard froid de l'espagnol sur lui. La lumière s'alluma d'un coup, dérangeant le pauvre italien qui était au bord de la crise de nerf.

- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! C'est grand ! Hurla la fille.

Il serra de son poing tremblant sur l'oreiller, ne pas se lever, ne pas hurler, ne pas tout défoncer... Rester calme... Putain mais on lui avait appris le respect à cette conne au moins ?!

- Hahahahha ! Ria l'espagnol. Ah... Lovino n'as pas éteint la télé... Monte à l'étage je te rejoins.

Elle ricana et fit claquer ses talons de quarante centimètre sur les carreaux, aucun respect j'vous dis... Il sentit Antonio se déplacer dans la pièce, s'avançant vers le canapé où Romano faisait semblant de dormir.

- Mince... Il dormait là...

Non, jure ?! Pourquoi il avait laissé la télé allumait d'après toi ? Bouffon va ! Romano insulta le brun dans sa tête, l'envie de le massacrer le démangeait de plus en plus. Il sentit les mains d'Espagne parcourir son corps à tâtons pour trouver la télécommande. Quand il l'a trouva, il fit un petit cri de victoire, pitoyable. Il éteignit la télé et posa la télécommande sur la table basse.

Son regard légèrement embrumé par l'alcool s'attarda sur le visage de Romano, il avait l'air de faire un cauchemar vu comment ses sourcils étaient froncés... Il haussa les épaules, préférant ne pas trop s'attarder sur le jeune homme. Il avait une fille à satisfaire ce soir ! En brave espagnol au sang chaud qu'il était, oléééé !

Il alla donc en titubant vers les escaliers, éteignit la lumière et monta les marches en évitant de se ramasser contre.

Quand Romano entendit la porte se fermait ou plutôt claquait, il se releva. Il faisait presque noir, seule la lune éclairé faiblement la pièce. Il regarda autour de lui, une odeur forte trônait dans la pièce, se mélangeant à celui de l'alcool. Il soupira. Ses épaules découvertes se mirent à trembler, il était fatigué, il était triste, il était seul, il était vide... Il voulait retrouver _son _Antonio... Il ne lutta pas contre les larmes, il avait bien trop besoin de pleurer de toute façon. Il n'avait pas le courage de remonter dans son lit, il imaginait déjà assez les deux en haut, alors les entendre non merci... Il serra la couverture contre son coeur, elle sentait Espagne... Puis il se rallongea et pleura pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, saleté d'espagnol à la con !

Le lendemain

Le lendemain, quand il se réveilla, le soleil était déjà bien haut placé dans le ciel. Il se mit en position assise, enlevant la couverture de sur lui, il était maintenant écoeuré une fois de plus par cette odeur qui lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Aujourd'hui il le savait et le sentait, il allait être de très mauvaise humeur.

Quand il retrouva son sens de l'odorat, il sentit une odeur forte de café. Il se leva, une bonne tasse de café bien noir lui remettrait certainement les idées au clair. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, une affreuse et grosse boule d'angoisse dans la gorge. Comment allait être la nouvelle conquête d'Antonio ? Allait-elle le coller ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux tout décoiffé par sa nuit de sommeil agité et entra dans la cuisine.

Il regarda autour de lui et à sa plus grande surprise il ne remarqua qu'Antonio, seul. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il alla se servir une tasse de café en réfléchissant à toute sorte de possibilités dû à l'absence de l'autre pétasse. Peut-être était-elle encore endormit ? Ou sous la douche ? Il lui avait peut-être monté le petit déjeuner au lit ? Il se servit une tasse et partit s'asseoir en face de l'espagnol qui tirait une tête d'enterrement.

- Tient, tu es seul ce matin ? Cracha l'italien.

Il n'allait pas se vendre et dire qu'il avait été parfaitement éveillé hier soir, il était impulsif mais pas idiot tout de même. Il but une gorgée du liquide noir encore chaud qui lui brûla légèrement la gorge.

- Elle s'est tirée ce matin.

Romano avala de travers sa deuxième gorgée, il s'étouffa légèrement et écarquilla les yeux. Il tapota de son poing sa poitrine, pour essayer de retrouver son souffle et pour se prouver aussi qu'il avait bien entendu. Il regarda le visage en colère de son aîné, apparemment, il l'avait mal prit.

- Je... Je suis désolé pour toi.

Il vit Antonio hausser les épaules et se lever. Il balança sa tasse dans l'évier qui se brisa en mille morceaux. Il ne jeta même pas un regard au massacre qu'il venait de faire. Romano se mit dans une colère noire, il se leva, renversant au passage sa propre tasse et tapa du poing sur la table.

- Putain ! Tu peux pas faire attention un peu ? C'est toujours moi qui nettoie tes conneries !

- Ta gueule, t'es juste là pour ça. Siffla la voix froide de l'espagnol.

Romano écarquilla les yeux, sa colère s'envola. Il regardait Antonio avec un air surprit. Celui-ci lui envoya un regard noir et sortit de la pièce. L'italien était perdu, il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire... C'était la première fois que son ancien tuteur lui parlait ainsi. Qu'avait-il fait ? Depuis quelques temps il se faisait même tout petit, n'insultant plus personne pour éviter les colères du brun... Pourtant cela ne suffisait pas, ne suffisait plus. Il nettoya le café qu'il avait renversé, puis porta sa tasse jusqu'à l'évier où il ramassa les morceaux de verres brisés. Il sentit une vive douleur au niveau de son doigt, il le porta devant ses yeux et remarqua du sang couler le long de son index, il s'était coupé.

Sans vraiment pouvoir se contrôler, il se mit à pleurer. Son doigt lui faisait mal et saigné, tout comme son coeur. Il n'arrivait plus à s'arrêter de pleurer, il avait tellement mal... Pourquoi ? Que lui avait-il fait pour qu'il devienne comme ça avec lui ?

Une fois qu'il avait fini de nettoyer toute la maison de fond en comble, il monta dans sa chambre et prit sa valise, il rangea ses affaires dedans, se retenant de pleurer encre. Antonio avait déserté après l'incident.

Romano avait appelé son frère à la rescousse, il venait le chercher avec Allemagne. Il allait habiter chez eux le temps de trouver une maison dans son pays, bien décidé à partir de chez l'espagnol. Il regarda les nombreuses photos sur son mur, elles étaient toutes à peu près pareilles, les représentants lui et Antonio souriant, collaient l'un à l'autre. Il les décrocha et les éparpillas sur son lit. Il était hors de question qu'il les gardes avec lui, cela lui ferait trop de mal.

Puis soudain il entendit un bruit de klaxon, il passa sa tête par la fenêtre et vit une grosse voiture allemande noire, et son frère qui lui faisait coucou en souriant comme un idiot. Il leur cria qu'il arrivait, puis il referma la vitre. Il prit sa valise et sortit de la pièce, fermant doucement la porte.

Il descendit au salon, prenant un autre sac qu'il avait préparé. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, prenant bien soin d'avoir tout éteint en partant. Arrivé devant la porte, il posa ses paquets au sol, mit ses chaussures et regarda une dernière fois la grande pièce ensoleillé. Il se revoyait là, plus jeune, jouant avec Antonio...

Il eut un sourire triste, il ne devait pas trop s'attarder sinon il n'arriverait jamais à quitter cet endroit. Il versa une petite larme, enfourcha son manteau. Il mit sa main dans sa poche et sortit un trousseau de clés, il les posa sur le buffet de l'entrée.

- Adieu... Antonio.

Il prit ses valises, ouvrit la porte puis la referma, doucement et tristement. Il fut accueilli par son frère qui lui sauta dessus, le couvrant de baisers baveux, il le repoussa gentiment, il n'avait pas la force d'être méchant, même avec lui. Il vu Ludwig en retrait lui faire un petit sourire triste, il lui fit un signe de tête pour le saluer. Le blond l'aida à mettre ses valises dans son coffre et les trois hommes remontèrent dans la voiture. Quand Ludwig démarra, Romano ne put s'empêcher de regarder une dernière fois son ancienne maison, laissant tous ses bons souvenirs comme ses mauvais, oubliant définitivement son enfance et son adolescence, toutes ses bêtises, ses peurs, ses sourires, ses rires... Oubliant l'espagnol complètement. Il sentit son coeur se serrer.

Quand la maison disparut de sa vue, il se retourna et regarda Ludwig concentré dans le rétroviseur qui regardait la route. Il y avait un petit silence inhabituel dans la voiture, pour une fois son petit frère avait compris que faire l'idiot ne servirait à rien. Au bout de quelques heures de voiture, ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande maison du couple Italien/allemand. Son petit frère l'aida à s'installer dans la chambre qui lui était réservé, chez Antonio aussi, Feliciano avait sa propre chambre en cas de "crise de couple"... Il déplia ses affaires et les rangea pendant que le plus jeune italien le questionnait sur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il décida de tout raconter à son frère, il se laissa aller, lui disant tout. Les actions d'Antonio, la jalousie qu'il avait ressenti, ce sentiment d'abandon, les crises de colère de l'espagnol, ses pleurs chaque nuit quand il le voyait revenir avec des filles, l'angoisse le matin...

Il se mit à pleurer quand son frère l'attira dans ses bras, comprenant enfin pourquoi son frère et Antonio lui avaient semblés tellement différents au dernier meeting. Il berça doucement son frère aîné, lui fredonnant une chanson que leur grand-père Rome avait l'habitude de leur chanter pour les endormir quand ils étaient enfants. Cela le réconforta un peu, malgré tout il était encore très triste et fragile.

Sous ses airs idiots, Feliciano comprit tout. Il comprit les sentiments de son frère, il comprit pourquoi il était autant affecté par l'ignorance que l'autre brun lui porté, la jalousie qu'il ressentait quand il le voyait avec d'autre femmes... Son grand frère était _amoureux._ Il ne voulut pas lui faire part de cette découverte, car il n'avait pas envie de plus le désemparer. Il était beaucoup trop fragile pour le moment. Puis il attendait qu'il le découvre de lui-même, ce serait plus intéressant à voir.

Le soir même.

Ce soir-là, Antonio rentra chez lui avec un bouquet de fleurs dans une main et dans l'autre un sachet remplit de tomates. Il avait été trop loin avec Romano, beaucoup trop loin. Il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait subir au pauvre petit brun qui n'avait rien demandé, car il n'était au courant de rien... Ce matin avait été les paroles de trop, il n'essayait pas de se faire pardonner avec ses présents, il voulait simplement remonter un peu le moral du pauvre Italien qui allait sûrement l'insulter pour un siècle en une seule soirée.

Il avait discuté avec France de tout ça, le blond lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il était trop injuste avec Romano. Décidément, depuis qu'Angleterre lui avait enfin dit oui pour se marier avec lui, Francis avait changé. Il était devenu plus sage, surtout depuis que la petite Seychelle était rentré dans sa vie, vu que Canada et Amérique avaient pris leurs indépendances.

Mais malgré tout, le français avait raison, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait peur de ses foutus sentiments à la con qu'il devait s'en prendre au principal concerné. Après tout il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour qu'Antonio tombe amoureux de lui... Enfin, il croit. De toute façon, il était bien décidé à lui annoncer ce soir ! Tant pis si l'italien refusait ses sentiments, il voulait au moins se soulager de ce gros poids qui lui trônait sur la conscience depuis des siècles... Il y avait de quoi avoir peur de ce genre de sentiment, ça vous arrive souvent à vous de tomber amoureux de la personne que vous avez vu grandir ? C'était un peu comme aimé son propre fils... C'était déroutant, inapproprié. Surtout que les autres nations allaient sûrement jazzés... Puis l'image de France et Angleterre s'installa dans son esprit. Après tout, Francis avait vu Arthur grandir et l'avait élevé quelques temps... Et aujourd'hui ils étaient les heureux parents de deux trois nations, dont deux qui était dans un drôle de couple légèrement incestueux, et personne ne disait rien ! Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il stressait ainsi ? Il était stupide.

Il entra dans sa demeure avec une étrange sensation dans l'estomac... Il mit ça sur le compte du stress. Un lourd silence l'accueillit, il fronça les sourcils et posa ses paquets sur le buffet, il fit tomber quelque chose au sol qui fit un petit tintement. Il regarda l'objet en question, ça brillait. Il posa ses genoux à terre et prit entre ses doigts l'objet brillant, il remarqua que c'était des clés. Il sentit son coeur s'accéléré quand il remarqua le petit porte clé en forme de tomate, ce n'était pas n'importe quelles clés, c'étaient celles de Lovino.

Antonio se trouva stupide, c'était normal qui les laisses à l'entrée... Non ? Il se releva, reposant les clés sur le buffet, prit son bouquet de fleurs et s'avança vers le salon, salon qui était éteint. Il dormait déjà ? Il n'entendit pas le bruit de la télévision en fond sonore. Il était peut-être tout simplement dans sa chambre.

Il alluma la lumière du salon et regarda le canapé, la couverture rouge était soigneusement pliait sur le canapé et la télé était éteinte. Il posa le bouquet sur la table ronde, son coeur commençait à paniquer... Il alla dans la cuisine, il remarqua que la vaisselle de ce matin était faite.

Inquiet sans vraiment savoir pourquoi (ou pas) il monta les escaliers presque en courant. Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Personne. Tout était impeccable. Il courut vers la chambre de Lovino, le coeur battant et les yeux embuaient de larmes. Il avait peur de comprendre la situation, il espérait vraiment que l'italien dormait... Oui il l'espérait vraiment. Quand il ouvrit la porte en vitesse, la faisant claquée contre le mur et qu'il alluma la lumière, il sentit son coeur se briser. Il n'y avait plus rien... Juste un lit, un bureau et une armoire... Tout avait disparu... Les affaires personnelles du brun, les photos sur les murs, les posters... La chambre était vide.

Il s'approcha en titubant vers le lit, remarquant les photos qui étaient encore, ce matin-même accrochaient au mur. Il chercha quelque chose, un signe, une lettre, un mot ! Tout et n'importe quoi ! Il enleva les couvertures sur le lit, cherchant désespérément la présence du brun, mais il n'y avait rien... Simplement de vieilles photos légèrement cornées et jaunies par le temps. Il tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer. Romano, son petit Romano, l'homme qu'il aimait... Il l'avait laissé, il était partit... Et tout ça... Tout ça était entièrement de sa faute à lui et à son attitude ! Il pleura et prit son téléphone, composant le numéro de Lovino. Il tomba directement sur la messagerie du brun. Désespéré, apeuré et triste il composa alors le numéro de son meilleur ami, priant pour qu'il décroche.

- Allô ? Ici Francis Bonnefoy votre meilleur ami pour vous ser...

- Il est parti ! Hurla Antonio. Lovino est parti !

- Qu-quoi ? Comment ça ?!

Mais des pleurs lui répondirent. Francis décida alors de se rendre chez son meilleur ami en toute vitesse...

Plus tard

Ils étaient là, tous les trois autour de la table de la cuisine, sirotant un café. Espagne pleurait, reniflant bruyamment, France à côté de lui tapotait gentiment sur son épaule et Angleterre le regardait avec un regard triste et désolé, berçant la petite Seychelle qui dormait lové confortablement dans les bras de son deuxième papa.

- Tu as essayé de l'appeler ? Questionna Francis.

Antonio acquiesça d'un signe de tête, dépité. Il le prenait pour un idiot ou quoi ? Ca faisait au moins le 20ème appels qui lui passait, sans oublier les centaines de messages qui lui avait laissé.

- T'as essayé son frère ? Demanda alors Angleterre.

Nouvel acquiescement de la part de l'espagnol.

- Il a décrochait puis quand il a entendu ma voix il a raccrochait d'un seul coup...

- Alors, fit France. Il doit sûrement être chez lui en ce moment.

- Ou chez Allemagne. Cracha Angleterre.

Espagne était perdu, il était reconnaissant envers France et Angleterre (qui ne l'aimait pas beaucoup) d'avoir fait le déplacement, aussi vite d'ailleurs. Il en avait marre, il se sentait terriblement coupable, d'ailleurs, le français ne se gêna pas pour lui faire remarquer. Il ne disait rien, car il savait que le blond disait vrai. Que faire ? Aller chez Italie (ou Allemagne) et essayer de se faire pardonner ? Mauvaise idée lui avait dit Arthur. Il essaya d'appeler même Prusse pour le convaincre de le faire entrer par effraction chez son frère, mais celui-ci, malgré toute l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour lui, lui refusa sa requête, il ne voulait pas se faire tuer par son petit frère.

- Il reviendra... Laisse-lui du temps... Tu lui à fait mal avec ce que tu lui as dit...

Décidément, Angleterre avait toujours le chic pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie, il soupira et se leva, s'excusant auprès du couple. Il était fatigué, il devait dormir. Il alla dans la chambre de Lovino, s'installant entre ses draps qui sentait bon l'italien... Il versa quelques larmes et s'endormit, espérant revoir son italien préféré très bientôt.

Quelques mois plus tard

Malheureusement pour lui, Lovino ne revint pas. Pire même, au début il avait catégoriquement refusait de participer aux meetings, ce qui brisait un peu plus à chaque fois le coeur du pauvre Antonio qui trouvait là, une chance de parler avec son ancien protégé.

Mais le pire fut quand Romano assista à un fameux meeting, il l'ignora complètement, riant avec Belgique. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Espagne se mit à la place de Romano, ressentant tous ses mois qu'il avait passé à être ignorait et à le voir se pavaner aux bras de filles... Il ressentait une forte jalousie en lui, tellement forte qu'il dû quitté la salle en pleine réunion, allant défoncer quelques poubelles dehors.

Prusse était alors arrivé pour essayer de calmer son meilleur ami, malheureusement celui-ci l'envoya boulet, le traitant de traître et d'autre chose pas très gentilles. Gilbert comprit que l'espagnol était en colère contre lui et le laissa seul, se défoulant sur des pauvres poubelles qui n'avaient rien demandés.

Romano de son côté avait enfin réussir à sortir la tête de l'eau grâce à son frère, Allemagne (ce qui était assez étonnant, ils commençaient à bien s'entendre tous les deux) Prusse et surtout grâce à Belgique qui, ayant appris toute l'histoire lui avait été d'un très grand soutient, physique et moral. Il avait réussi à oublier un peu l'espagnol, commençant à avoir cette petite blonde dans la tête. Elle était vraiment la fille qui lui fallait, patiente, douce, tendre, aimante, souriante... Elle canalisait souvent ses colères et ses moments de tristesse... Oui, il avait enfin oublié Antonio pour Bella.

Mais de voir le brun tellement énervé le rendait tout chose... Il ne devait pas craquer et continué à l'ignorait, se lovant un peu plus dans le bras de la blonde qui riait aux éclats. Ne comprenant rien du tout au petit jeu de Romano.

Plus tard, alors que la réunion fut finie, Lovino et Bella se promenait un peu dehors, le Japon était un endroit fantastique, surtout au printemps. Les sakuras en fleurs rendaient l'endroit véritablement romantique.

Mais soudain, Romano aperçu Espagne se diriger vers lui, l'air légèrement déterminé à lui parler. Sous le coup de la pression et la peur, la seule chose qu'il trouva à faire ce fut d'attirer Belgique vers lui et de l'embrasser.

Il vit du coin de l'oeil Antonio s'arrêtait net, puis repartir dans le sens inverse, comme si de rien n'était. Romano essaya de retenir ses larmes, il ne devait pas pleurer ! Quand le baiser se stoppa, Belgique le regarda avec un grand sourire épanouie et amoureux. Qu'avait-il fait ?

De son côté, Antonio était arrivé dans une salle où France et Angleterre s'occupait généralement de Seychelles. Il arriva et se jeta dans les bras de Francis sous les regards noirs remplit de jalousie d'Arthur, qui se promit de chercher un sortilège dans ses livres de magie noire dès qu'il rentrerait en Angleterre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Fit le blond en caressant les cheveux brun.

- Il... Il sort avec Belgique...

Les idées de vengeance s'envolèrent instantanément de l'esprit d'Angleterre, qui se sentit soudain très triste pour le brun qu'il avait appris à apprécier à force de suivre son amant chez lui pour le consoler, histoire de les surveiller un peu, pour pas qu'il le console a_utrement_ (Lui ? Jaloux ? Jaaaaaaamaiiiiiiiis !)

Il posa Seychelles qui était profondément endormie dans son landau. Il s'approcha des deux hommes et passa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur le dos du brun qui était couvert de soubresauts. C'était reparti pour une session de larmes, de morvelle et de gémissements incompréhensibles !

Deux mois plus tard

Antonio avait abandonné l'idée de reconquérir Romano, il avait l'air enfin heureux avec Belgique, pourquoi allait-il ruiner une deuxième fois son bonheur ? C'était injuste et égoïste de sa part si il faisait ça, malgré que Prusse et France l'encourager à faire l'inverse.

Il n'était plus qu'un zombie, l'ombre de lui-même. Il ne mangeait plus, ne chantait plus, ne dansait plus... Les seuls fois où il essayait d'être plus ou moins présentable c'était l'or des meetings où Romano devait assister, histoire de lui montrer que malgré tout ça, il vivait bien.

Il s'était remis à draguer en boite de nuit, à se bourrer la gueule et à faire toutes sortes de choses avec la première fille qui passait, à condition qu'elle soit brune aux yeux marrons/verts.

France qui voyait son ami se détruire à petit feu, l'avait invité (ou plus obligé) à venir passer quelques jours avec eux en France. Mais quand il avait vu les deux petits couples que formés le français avec l'anglais et l'américain avec le canadien, plus la petite Seychelles tout à fait adorable, il était encore plus déprimé... En plus très peu de françaises étaient brunes aux yeux marrons/verts.

Il s'était donc vite enfuit, préférant se réfugier dans sa maison espagnole. Prusse qui avait réussi à se faire pardonner, commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter pour son ami. Alors il avait tenté de faire discrètement entendre raison à l'italien, ne lui parlant pas de la situation de son ancien tuteur. Mais celui-ci s'en foutait, il ne voulait rien entendre, préférant passer sa vie collait derrière les fesses de la belge à la voix insupportable.

Ce soir-là, il avait eu une idée tout à fait a_wesome _! Il avait décidé d'invité séparément Antonio et Romano (ainsi que l'autre blonde) dans une boite de nuit, sans que l'autre ne le sache. Les deux acceptèrent, un peu difficilement, mais avec l'aide de France et de Feliciano, ils finirent pas céder.

C'est alors qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous en boite. Romano arriva main dans la main avec Belgique qui était radieuse. Antonio était déjà là depuis un bon bout de temps, il avait repérer une fille qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Lovino, il était en train de danser avec elle quand soudain ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux qu'il avait espéré voir depuis longtemps.

Il s'arrêta même de danser sous la surprise. Le regard noir que fit les yeux marrons/verts lui serra le coeur. Il détourna le regard et se remit à danser avec l'inconnue, collait contre elle.

Romano lui, fulminait. Cet enfoiré d'allemand l'avait piéger ! Il en était sûr ! Il l'avait fait exprès ! Il se mit à serrer fort la main de Bella qui fit un petit cri de douleur, couvert par la musique à fond. La jalousie s'installa doucement dans le coeur du brun qui ne pouvait détourner son regard de l'espagnol et de la brune qui osait se frotter contre lui.

Il ne quitta pas des yeux le couple de la soirée, regardant Antonio enquiller les verres d'alcool. Il fit de même, buvant plus que de raison. Lui qui ne tenait pas l'alcool... Belgique essaya de le dissuader de boire mais il l'envoya voir ailleurs. Le Romano méchant et possessif était de retour ! France et Prusse se lancèrent un regard complice qui fit soupirer Angleterre qui se demandait ce qu'il foutait ici, il était tellement mieux avec sa fille adorée... Il sentit son coeur se serrer quand il se rappela que c'était Alfred qui gardait sa précieuse enfant... Il eut des sueurs froide et bu d'un trait le verre de rhum devant lui, essayant de se calmer.

L'heure était déjà très avancée, les musiques qui défilaient se faisait de plus en plus sensuelles, les corps se serrés de plus en plus, dansant de manière casi érotique. Quand Lovino vit Espagne collait contre le dos de la fille (qui était même pas belle d'abord !) il se sentit de plus en plus frustré et en colère. Alors il prit par la main Belgique, l'entrainant de force sur la piste et se colla à elle, celle-ci heureuse que son amoureux s'intéresse enfin à elle, entama une danse très sexy, bougeant les hanches de façon indécente.

Espagne qui, enivré par l'alcool vit la scène, sentit lui aussi la jalousie le consumait, alors quand Romano lui lança un regard noir il embrassa à pleine bouge l'inconnu, faisant bien en sorte de lui faire le coup de la machine à laver pour énerver Romano, apparemment cela faisait son effet.

Leur jeu dura pendant plus de dix minutes. France était ravi de la tournure que prenait les évènements, ils étaient fou l'un de les autres et aucuns des deux ne bougeait le petit doigt ! Il regarda son amant rire aux éclats, il puait l'alcool et avait un sourire complètement débile accrochait au visage. Feliciano était à peu près dans le même état qu'Angleterre, ils n'arrêtaient pas de rire pour rien. Puis soudain, le blond embrassa à pleine bouche Francis qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire de satisfaction. Oui, cette soirée était vraiment très réussit.

Quand Romano vit la sale pétasse passé ses mains toutes manucurés genre en mode trop moche dans les cheveux du brun, il ne fit rien. Quand il vit les mains baladeuse aller sous le tee-shirt d'Espagne, il passa ses mains sur les fesses de Belgique qui prit sa comme une invitation. Mais quand il vit les mains aller et venir sur le pantalon serré d'Antonio là, Romano se décida à agir. Il laissa en plan Belgique qui ne comprit pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Il poussa la brune trop moche et empoigna Antonio par le col de son tee-shirt en V.

Ils s'envoyèrent des regards noirs, se jugeant de leur regard respectifs. France attendait patiemment qu'ils se sautent dessus. Il n'eut pas à prier longtemps car Romano, n'y tenant plus se jeta sur les lèvres d'Espagne qui posa directement ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de l'italien.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de doux, rien de romantique et encore moins d'amoureux. C'était un baiser de pure frustration, combien de temps se retenaient-ils de se sauter dessus ? Un siècle sûrement. Espagne colla son corps contre celui de Romano qui avait la tête ailleurs, perdu dans un monde où seul le plaisir de la chair et la sensualité régnaient.

Puis le couple disparut, sous les regards bien veillant de Prusse et France fière d'eux, mais sous le regard noir de Belgique qui partit se réfugier dans les bras de son grand frère après s'être bourré la gueule.

Quand ils arrivèrent vers la maison d'Italie du Nord, qui était la seule maison la plus proche et la seule qui n'était pas occupé, ils entrèrent en vitesse, se déshabillant à la va-vite. Encore une fois il n'y avait rien d'amoureux et de tendre dans leurs gestes, tout n'était que frustration et passion. Bien vite ils se retrouvèrent dans le lit du petit frère de Romano, tous deux nus. L'alcool les aidant sûrement, laissant leur timidité dans un placard.

Ce soir-là, ils firent l'amour pour la première fois, ce fut bestiale, ils évacuèrent simplement toute leur frustration, les sentiments n'étaient pas d'actualités dans leur partie de jambe en l'air…

Le lendemain

Le lendemain, Romano s'éveilla avec une immense gueule de bois. Il n'avait que très peu de souvenirs de la nuit dernière les seuls choses dont il arrivait à se rappeler était la sensation de jalousie et le nombre de verres qu'il avait ingurgité. Il voulut se lever, mais une douleur en bas des reins le retint. Il serra les dents, apparemment hier soir, soit il était tombé sur le cul et c'était fêlé quelque chose, soit... Soit il avait fait _autre chose_. Il sentit des sueurs froides couler dans son dos, surtout quand il remarqua qu'il était aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance. Il soupira et regarda à côté de lui. Son coeur rata un battement quand il regarda les quelques mèches de cheveux qui dépassait de sous la couverture. Cette couleur... Il la reconnaissait entre milles.

Le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau, Romano fut comme pétrifié. Puis soudain une ampoule s'illumina au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait mal en bas des reins... Il était nu... Avec une personne qu'il connaissait que trop bien, qui devait sûrement, elle aussi, être aussi nu que lui... Il... Il avait couché ! Et pas avec n'importe qui, non... Il avait couché avec _Espagne _!

- _Chiiiiiiiiiiggiiiiiiiii _!

Hurla Romano, réveillant en sursaut l'espagnol qui dormait profondément à ses côtés, le faisant tomber au sol.

- Aiie... Ma tête...

La voix lui apporta clairement la réponse, il avait bien couché avec Antonio... Il se risqua un regard vers l'espagnol à terre, il se mit à rougir en le voyant nu comme un vers, mais il était partagé entre l'envie de rire vu la tête que le brun tiré, et l'envie de s'enfuir en courant tellement il avait honte.

Mais comme il ne pouvait pas bouger, il prit la première option et évacua tous sa gêne en riant, se foutant de la gueule de ce pauvre Antonio qui venait à peine de comprendre la situation. Romano était tellement mort de rire qu'il tapa du poing sur le lit, mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge quand il sentit la douleur dans ses reins.

- Putain de _bastardo di mierda_... Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Hurla-t-il.

Espagne qui se remit au lit, cachant sa nudité le regarda, quelque peu surprit. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui m'a sauté dessus !

- Mon cul ouais ! _Chiggiiiiiiiiiiii _! J'ai mal !

Il essaya de frapper l'espagnol qui retint son coup de poing, emprisonnant sa main dans la sienne. Ils se regardèrent longtemps, se perdant dans les yeux de l'autre. L'incident qui c'était produit hier soir fut complètement effacé... Antonio était soulagé, malgré tout Romano avait l'air de meilleure humeur ...

Romano, qui était perdu entre l'envie de massacrer la gueule d'Antonio et d'aller se réfugier dans ses bras ne savait plus quoi penser... Il n'était plus en colère contre l'espagnol, ce qui c'était passé la nuit dernière lui avait fait ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments... Il le savait depuis longtemps, qu'il était amoureux de l'espagnol. Il regrettait que leur "premier baiser et leur première nuit ensemble" ce soit passait ainsi, il n'était pas très romantique mais tout de même... Il baissa les yeux, rompant leur contact visuel.

Antonio qui ignorait à quoi pensé son "amant" de la nuit dernière, pensa automatiquement que Romano regrettait ce qu'ils venaient de faire... Alors, il ne l'aimait pas ? Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné ? Il lâcha la main de l'italien qui lui lança un petit regard triste que l'espagnol n'arrivait pas à interpréter.

- Tu... Tu m'en veux toujours ? Je suis tellement désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... Je suis..

- Je ne regrette pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, et non je ne t'en veux plus _bastardo_ ! Je... J'aurais simplement voulut que ça se passe... _Autrement_.

Il cacha son visage tout rouge grâce à un coussin, il ne voulait pas qu'Antonio le voit ainsi, rougissant comme une gamine pré-pubère. Espagne papillonna plusieurs fois des yeux, regardant les mains qui tenait fermement serrait l'oreiller sur le visage angélique de son vis-à-vis. Un sourire niais apparut sur ses lèvres. Lovino ne lui en voulait plus, il ne regrettait rien ! Yatta !

Puis soudain il comprit de quoi voulait parler l'italien, lui aussi regrettait que les choses se soient faites ainsi... Il prit délicatement le coussin et l'enleva de sur la tête du brun qui s'énerva et l'insulta de tous les noms, _comme avant._

Il se pencha vers lui, s'allongeant à ses côté, posant son coude au niveau de l'oreille de l'italien pour prendre appuie. Il le regarda et lui fit un tendre sourire.

- Pardonne-moi pour tout ce temps où je t'ai fait souffrir... J'ai été un idiot. Non, chut ! Laisses-moi finir. J'ai compris tout ce que tu devais ressentir quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de Belgique... J'ai été si... Jaloux. Je ne savais pas comment t'avouer mes sentiments... Et j'avais peur, peur de ce que les gens pouvaient penser ou dire... Mais aujourd'hui, je suis certain d'une chose, c'est que malgré les commentaires que les autres risquent de faire et l'entente mauvaise que nos pays risque d'avoir avec la Belgique, je tenais quand même à te dire je t'aime..

Il vit les yeux marrons/verts se remplirent de larmes. Mince, il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer... Il était un idiot... Il lui fit un regard désolé, ne sachant que dire ou que faire.

- _Bastardo... Ti amo..._

Il lui fit son plus beau et tendre sourire, un sourire amoureux... Romano le lui rendit en plus petit. Il le trouvait tellement mignon comme ça. Puis il se rappela de leur nuit et se sentit rougir, ils n'avaient pas très bien commençait leur "relation".

- J'aimerais aussi te demander quelque chose... La lueur dans les yeux de Lovino lui redonnait un peu de courage. Lovino Vargas, veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Il prit ça comme un "oui" quand il vit le grand sourire heureux, dévoilant les dents blanches de l'homme qu'il aimait. Alors doucement il effaça les quelques centimètres qui les séparés et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Ce n'était rien comparé à leur premier baiser échangé dans la boite de nuit, c'était tout sauf bestial et frustré. C'était doux, chaud, chaleureux, amoureux... C'était un vrai baiser d'amour quoi ! Ils se sentirent rougirent tous les deux, Romano passa une main dans le dos de l'espagnol, faisant des vas et vient sur sa colonne vertébral.

Ils se réembrassèrent encore et encore. Ils refirent aussi l'amour, mais cette fois-ci ils le faisaient dans la tendresse, se montrant tous les sentiments qu'ils avaient envers l'autre...

- Mon petit lapin, je t'annonce que tu as officiel perdu ton pari.

Fit France en décollant ses yeux des jumelles, de l'autre côté de la rue. Il vit Angleterre froncer les sourcils.

- Tu veux dire qu'ils ont vraiment couché ensemble ?

- Oui, et pas qu'une fois je peux te l'assuré ! Aller mon lapin, le costume de soubrette t'attends dans l'armoire.

- Qu-quoi ?! Imagine si les enfants étaient tombé dessus ?

France ria, ce qui énerva encore plus son amant qui se retenait de lui péter la gueule.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, Alfred à acheter le même à Matthew pour leurs anniversaire...

- Tu as osé pervertir nos enfants ?

- C'est pas moi qui ai élevé Alfred que je sache...

- _You're a pervert stupid, Wanker ! Globber frogs ! Don't touch me ! __Get out !_

France ria encore plus et attira Angleterre contre lui, il l'imaginait déjà dans cette magnifique petite tenue en train de faire le ménage dans leur charmante petite maison... Oh avant il devait appeler Canada et Amérique pour qu'ils gardent Seychelles... Il adorait parier contre son amant, c'était toujours si _awesome_.

- J'adore quand tu m'insultes en anglais, mon lapin, _I love you._

- _I hate you ! I really hate you !_

- _Hihihihihihihi_

Fin.

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plus, merci d'avoir été jusqu'à la fin, sur ce laisser quand même une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, toutes les critiques sont bonnes (mais pas trop méchantes, d'accord ? TT) Merci bien

Mata Ne !


End file.
